Tra maschere e rose
by risa lilian slytherin
Summary: Lucius e Narcissa, come nacque il loro amore, che va al di là di un semplice matrimonio combinato. Sentimenti veri, amore reciproco. Narcissa, una donna forte. Lucius, un uomo che va al di là del semplice Mangiamorte.


_Autore (nick EFP e Forum)- risa lilian slytherin, risaslytherin_

_Titolo- Tra maschere e rose_

_Personaggi- Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black_

_Rating- Verde_

_Genere- Romantico_

_Avvertimenti- /_

_Note dell'autore- Questa storia è il frutto del mio sincero bisogno di cambiare aria, scrivere qualcosa di diverso su persone diverse. E' la prima volta che tratto Lucius e Narcissa, spero solo di non aver scritto una marea di cavolate. La one shot è ambientata dopo il periodo di Hogwarts sia di Lucius sia Narcissa, nell'anno in cui i genitori di lei devono decidere a chi darla in sposa e loro due iniziano a conoscersi. La one shot è divisa in quattro parti, legate ognuna alle quattro stagioni. La narrazione è sempre in terza persona, ma autunno e inverno sono dal punto di vista di Narcissa, mentre primavera e estate sono focalizzate su Lucius._

_E' un po' lunga, spero non risulti pesante… e ho tagliato anche molte cose! _

Tra maschere e rose

Le maschere di quella sera d'autunno inoltrato erano tante, sfarzose e colorate. Dietro di loro, vi erano nascosti i volti dei Purosangue più in vista e famosi di tutto il Mondo Magico. Sorridevano le loro bocche, scherzavano e intrattenevano piacevoli conversazioni con i rispettivi compagni e dame. Alcuni invece erano in silenzio, intenti a ballare nel grande salotto della villa dei Black, organizzatori dell'evento. La padrona di casa, assieme al marito, discuteva amabilmente con i parenti più prossimi. L'argomento era prevedibile: in fondo, il motivo per cui era stato indetto quel ballo era risaputo.

Narcissa seguiva con lo sguardo le dame e i vari accompagnatori che ballavano nella sala. Era affascinata da quegli abiti che si piegavano e, al contempo, creavano onde, non appena l'uomo faceva eseguire alla donna qualche movimento. L'ammaliava vedere con quale grazia avveniva tutto ciò: niente era esagerato, niente lasciato al caso.

La ragazza si appoggiò con la spalla al muro, cercando di nascondere il più possibile se stessa. Non voleva che la vedessero perché, altrimenti, avrebbe dovuto mettersi anche lei quella maschera che non era solo materiale. Distolse lo sguardo, incrociando così la sua, che teneva nella mano destra: era azzurra, con piccole sfumature grigie, impreziosite da alcune pietre del medesimo colore. Gliela aveva data sua madre qualche minuto prima che l'intera, o ciò che ne restava, famiglia Black facesse la sua entrata al ballo.

_Narcissa, stasera sarai la più bella_, le aveva detto sua madre.

_Narcissa, stasera sarà la tua sera, sono tutti qui per te, _aveva mormorato suo padre.

_Narcissa, stanno decidendo il tuo destino_, aveva pensato lei, prendendo quella maschera tra le mani.

Fece un respiro profondo, tornando a guardare le coppie che si muovevano lente sulla pista da ballo. I corpi erano vicini, ma non troppo; le dita dell'uomo appoggiate leggere sul fianco della donna; gli sguardi incatenati l'uno nell'altro. Però, qualcosa mancava e lei sapeva cos'era perché quel ballo, in quel momento, ai suoi occhi, non sembrava altro che l'esempio vivente della società in cui si trovava. Era bello vedere quelle danze, i movimenti, i corpi che si muovevano, ma tutto ciò mancava totalmente di passione.

Di amore.

Come il matrimonio che i suoi genitori avevano intenzione di organizzare per lei, l'ultima delle loro tre figlie. E lei, quando sua madre le aveva dato quella maschera, non aveva detto niente e non aveva neppure pensato, perché sapeva, in cuor suo, che niente avrebbe potuto cambiare quel destino. Anche lei, come tutte le donne Purosangue, avrebbe sposato un uomo ricco, importante nel Mondo Magico, e avrebbe dato a lui dei figli, così come era previsto che succedesse. Eppure, qualcosa in lei sembrava volerla fermare, farle tacere la mente, tanto da impedirle di pensare.

La verità era che non voleva accettare.

Non voleva sposare qualcuno che non amava.

Non voleva che qualcuno decidesse per lei il suo destino, però la sua mente la zittiva, perché altrimenti sarebbe diventata come Andromeda e, per quanto amasse la sorella, lei non era così forte. Era meglio allora non pensare e lasciare che gli eventi accadessero.

"La serata è dedicata a lei, signorina Black. Come mai rimane qui da sola, in questo corridoio buio?".

Narcissa sobbalzò, spaventata da quelle improvvise parole. I suoi pensieri l'avevano portata lontano, tanto da non accorgersi che, in quel momento, davanti a lei c'era un ragazzo, nascosto nella penombra del corridoio.

"Non è un problema suo", mormorò lei.

Aveva solo bisogno di stare un po' da sola, in quella solitudine che in realtà era costante nella sua vita, ma che, quella sera, sembrava più difficile da raggiungere. Era circondata da persone, tutte lì per lei, alcune poi in particolare.

"Ma adesso sei qui, da sola. Ci sono tante persone qui per te, tanti ragazzi che vorrebbero stipulare, con i tuoi genitori, l'accordo di matrimonio", continuò il giovane, senza mostrarsi.

Narcissa alzò un sopracciglio. Se prima era rimasta sorpresa da quella presenza, ora iniziava a irritarsi. Se era uno di loro, uno dei possibili _contraenti_, era inutile che venisse a parlare con lei, in fondo quella era solo la serata di presentazione e non dovevano certo fare colpo su quella che, in base a chi avrebbe messo la firma, sarebbe diventata la futura sposa.

"Glielo ripeto: non è un problema suo", rispose la bionda, alzando un po' la voce.

"Non volevo indispettirla".

"Ci è riuscito".

Il giovane inclinò un po' il capo e la ragazza se ne accorse, anche se, a causa di quel buio, non poteva capire a chi appartenevano quei lineamenti. Lei abbassò lo sguardo e vide che il suo misterioso interlocutore di quella sera aveva tra le mani una maschera.

"Perché non balla, signore?", domandò infine, con curiosità, "O non intrattiene qualche conversazione con gli altri? In fondo, queste serate sono organizzate apposta".

"Sa che potrei porle lo stesso quesito?".

La giovane strinse un po' gli occhi, irritata da quella risposta. Lei era la figlia dei padroni di casa, era per lei che quel ballo era stato organizzato e quel ragazzo la stava decisamente facendo innervosire. Avrebbe voluto solo un po' di pace e di silenzio.

"Ho passeggiato per il vostro giardino. E' davvero splendido e tenuto con immensa cura. Il roseto è la parte migliore…", continuò il ragazzo, "Ho osato cogliere una rosa".

"Perché l'ha fatto?".

Il giovane sorrise nella penombra mentre spostava la mano libera davanti a sé, porgendole il fiore colto poco prima.

"Per lei".

Narcissa rimase in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sulla mano del suo misterioso compagno di conversazioni al buio. Doveva essere uno di loro, uno dei _contraenti_.

"Non posso accettare", mormorò lei.

"Per quale motivo?".

"Perché non accetterò nulla da qualcuno che rimane nel buio, senza mostrare il suo vero volto".

"E mi dica, signorina Black, se io mi mettessi la mia maschera e entrassi nella sala, se io parlassi con i membri di spicco del Mondo Magico, se io magari ballassi proprio con lei, non mi starei nascondendo ancora dietro a qualcosa?", domandò il ragazzo.

Narcissa alzò leggermente il mento verso l'alto, lo sguardo fiero di chi non è stato colpito sin nel profondo, anche se, in realtà, era proprio così. Quelle poche parole del giovane misterioso sembravano essere l'emanazione dei suoi pensieri più profondi.

"E in fondo, lei… invece di mettere una maschera, quella meravigliosa maschera che ha tre le mani, preferisce stare qui nel buio e osservare gli altri".

"Lei non sa niente di me, non mi conosce", mormorò la giovane Black, mentre sentiva una spinta provenire dallo stomaco che si stava stringendo in una morsa.

"Basta sapere guardare le persone nel modo giusto per capirle", rispose il ragazzo, "Lei è diversa da tutti coloro che stanno in quella sala".

"Non è vero".

"E invece sì".

Era la vigilia di Natale e, come abitudine della famiglia Black, l'organizzazione di quella che sarebbe stata la festa era ciò che maggiormente preoccupava la padrona di casa. Narcissa era sdraiata sul suo letto, lo sguardo diretto fuori dalla finestra. La neve scendeva lenta da quel cielo grigio che da giorni faceva capolino nella sua stanza. Spostò gli occhi, incrociando così quella rosa che, la sera del ballo, il ragazzo misterioso le aveva donato. Aveva usato un incantesimo per mantenerla integra il più possibile.

Non aveva mai saputo chi fosse, per quanto si fosse sforzata di capire a chi appartenesse quella voce non era stata capace di riconoscerla, i suoi ricordi sembravano più pieni dalla musica di quella sera, piuttosto che dal resto. E poi, le sue parole.

Sapeva che era la verità, esattamente come sapeva che quello era il destino.

Non poteva scegliere: quella era la tradizione, era ciò che i suoi genitori volevano per lei.

Narcissa si voltò di schiena, spostando gli occhi sul soffitto.

Eppure quelle parole era come se le avessero dato una rinnovata speranza. Come se, nel profondo del suo cuore, il pensiero che avrebbe potuto sposare qualcuno che amava avesse preso nuova vita. Ma lei non amava nessuno, lei era distante da tutto ciò che poteva essere un sentimento così profondo. Lei non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire, non conosceva le sfumature dell'amore.

Si alzò di scatto dal letto, si diresse verso la sua cabina armadio, prese il primo cappotto che le capitò, cercando di fare tutto il più velocemente possibile, perché non voleva pensare. Non poteva farlo, altrimenti quel muro di cristallo in cui viveva si sarebbe presto spezzato.

Si infilò un paio di scarpe e fu fuori dalla sua stanza.

_Sono passati mesi e io sono ancora qui a pensare a quella misera conversazione._

Percorse il corridoio di corsa, sperando solo di non incontrare sua madre, sapeva cosa le avrebbe detto. Il cappotto. I capelli. Le scarpe. Non le sarebbe andato bene niente del suo abbigliamento, ma in quel momento non le interessava, voleva solo uscire da quella villa e _respirare_.

Erano giorni ormai che i suoi genitori parlavano e discutevano su chi mettere le proprie mire perché, in fondo, era proprio così. Avrebbero scelto al posto suo, ma lei non voleva. Non l'avrebbe accettato. Avrebbe provato a convincerli, voleva una possibilità.

Aprì la porta d'entrata della villa e si fermò, il naso all'insù, gli occhi fissi su quel cielo grigio.

"La rosa…", mormorò, abbassando il capo, volgendolo verso il roseto.

Fece qualche passo in avanti, prima un po' incerta, poi con più sicurezza, attraversando il viale alberato, ricoperto completamente di neve. Raggiunse il roseto, con poco fiato. Aveva corso, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Salì i gradini del piccolo gazebo con lentezza e si sedette sulla panchina. Cercò di coprirsi meglio, perché quel pomeriggio faceva davvero freddo.

Da lì ad un'ora, sarebbero arrivati tutti gli invitati e il banchetto avrebbe avuto inizio e lei, dopo mesi di contrattazione, avrebbe dovuto parlare con i due pretendenti rimasti, dopo la scrematura dei suoi genitori: Eliah Mulciber e Lucius Malfoy.

Alzò un po' il capo, respirando così a pieni polmoni.

Aveva avuto a che fare con entrambi durante il periodo al castello, ma non aveva mai veramente parlato con nessuno dei due. Conosceva la loro storia, la loro famiglia e, in particolare per il secondo, sapeva cosa dicevano le persone su di lui perché ad Hogwarts era conosciuto per la sua intelligenza, la sua spiccata capacità oratoria e per la sua bellezza.

_Non è la persona adatta a me_, pensò Narcissa, _Ma allora… chi lo sarebbe?_

Respirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

Doveva trovare un modo per prendere in mano la situazione, altrimenti avrebbero scelto i suoi genitori per lei. Quando però si trovava nella situazione di anche solo pensare di poter scegliere, non ne era capace. Strinse le labbra, mentre questa consapevolezza faceva strada in lei.

"Si prenderà un malanno, signorina Black".

Narcissa spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto.

Socchiuse le labbra, ma non fiatò. Osservò il ragazzo, in piedi, davanti a lei e lo scrutò con attenzione, aspettando che fosse lui a parlare.

"Spero di non averla disturbata", continuò lui, con un sorriso, "Ma non potevo continuare a stare in silenzio".

"Non dovrebbe essere qui, signor Malfoy. La festa avrà luogo tra un'ora", mormorò Narcissa, cercando di mantenere tutto quel contegno che era riuscita a trovare dentro di sé e, soprattutto, cercando di ignorare il fatto che, quando era uscita dalla sua stanza, non aveva nemmeno fatto caso a cosa si era messa addosso. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile, ma non voleva sentirsi a disagio, non di fronte a Lucius Malfoy.

"Lo so, ma il vostro giardino è stupendo e… questo roseto è davvero ben curato. Perfetto per una passeggiata, quando si è sovrappensiero… come lei, in questo preciso momento", rispose il biondo, con un leggero sorriso.

Si avvicinò poi alle piante lì vicino, prendendo tra due dita il bocciolo di una rosa.

Narcissa seguì quel gesto con stupore e curiosità, mentre quelle parole che per mesi l'avevano tormentata, tra maschere e rose, tornò con forza nella sua mente.

"Eri tu…", mormorò la giovane, socchiudendo le labbra.

Lucius si voltò verso di lei, sorridendo.

"Siamo passati a darci del tu?".

"Eri tu quella sera, al ballo!".

"Sì. Spero non sia una delusione… per _te_", rispose lui, dando maggiore enfasi all'ultima parola.

La ragazza rimase in silenzio, cercando di capire cosa volesse da lei Lucius Malfoy. Non avevano mai avuto un rapporto, nemmeno di amicizia, se non qualche rapido e vuoto scambio di saluti formali all'interno del castello. Eppure, lui era lì.

"Posso chiederti per quale motivo ti trovi nel giardino di casa mia, un'ora prima della festa?".

"Speravo di incontrarti", rispose lui, con semplicità.

Narcissa alzò un sopracciglio, spazientita.

Se era stato lui al ballo, ancora una volta era comparso ad importunarla in un momento in cui aveva solo bisogno di stare sola, con i suoi pensieri.

"E per quale motivo?".

"Perché se tutto andrò come deve e _voglio_, sarai mia moglie".

La ragazza fu colpita sul vivo. Strinse le labbra, cercando di trattenersi.

"Sono consapevole della proposta di Mulciber, ma non demordo", continuò lui.

"Cosa ti fa pensare che i miei genitori sceglieranno proprio te?".

"Non mi interessa questo".

Narcissa lasciò andare le sue labbra da quella morsa, socchiudendo un po' la bocca.

"Se diventerai mia moglie, lo sarai completamente".

"Tu intendi…".

Lucius scosse la testa, sorridendo.

"Non ho intenzione di avere una donna al mio fianco per esibirla come trofeo e nemmeno una che non mi rivolga la parola, a meno che non venga interpellata. Non voglio continuare a cercare di convincere i tuoi genitori a concederti in moglie a me, a meno che tra te e me non ci sia qualcosa di più".

La giovane Black sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, stupita da quelle parole.

"Cosa cerchi da me, signor Malfoy?", domandò infine, la voce un po' incerta.

A Lucius non sfuggì il ritorno all'impersonale terza persona, ma non se ne preoccupò.

"Vorrei passare un po' di tempo con te, se me lo permetterai. Voglio conoscerti meglio, sapere qualcosa di te".

"Perché?".

"Perché, a dispetto di quanto possa sembrare, non tutti i Purosangue associano il matrimonio ad un contratto", rispose Lucius.

Passarono i giorni, i pomeriggi e il sole sopra quel gazebo.

Lucius era seduto sulla panchina, gli occhi fissi su alcuni alberi lì vicino. La neve stava pian piano sparendo, sciogliendosi sul prato. Era una bella giornata e ringraziò per questo, perché altrimenti non avrebbe potuto incontrarla.

Lei, Narcissa Black.

L'aveva notata al castello, ma non aveva osato avvicinarla. Sembrava sempre assorta dal suo mondo perfetto, tanto quanto lo era lei ai suoi occhi. L'aveva osservata a lungo, tanto da imparare molte cose di lei, conosceva i suoi movimenti e i suoi comportamenti, sia quando era da sola che in compagnia. Lui era un abile oratore, ma quando aveva a che fare con lei, gli veniva più semplice perdersi nella sua contemplazione. Ormai aveva imparato a comprenderla, sapeva che era diversa da tutte le altre Purosangue.

La scelta di sua sorella Bellatrix doveva averla fatta crescere in fretta, facendola entrare in contatto con la malvagità troppo presto. Sapeva cos'era in prima persona. E poi, c'era stata la fuga di Andromeda, l'unica sorella, l'unico elemento famigliare probabilmente più vicino a lei, che le era rimasta.

Infine c'era lei.

Una volta arrivata all'età giusta, i signori Black avevano iniziato a tessere la tela del matrimonio combinato, cercando chi, a loro gusto e, soprattutto, convenienza, sarebbe stato il partito migliore.

Era arrivato così il suo turno, era arrivato il momento di proporsi.

Però, non le sarebbe bastato averla in quel modo.

Sentiva il bisogno di una completezza che un matrimonio combinato, un qualsiasi contratto, non gli avrebbe mai dato e poi sapeva che una firma non sarebbe bastata né per lei né per lui.

Nessuno sapeva di quegli incontri con lei nel gazebo e voleva che continuasse così.

Nessuno avrebbe capito.

Lui voleva solo che lei lo conoscesse, prima del matrimonio. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per diventare suo marito, perché se prima la sua gli era sembrata solo un'infatuazione da ragazzo, grazie a quei pomeriggi passati assieme, aveva capito che sentiva qualcosa di più.

L'avrebbe sposata e lei sarebbe stata sua, solo se Narcissa avrebbe accettato.

Stava a lei la scelta.

"Sei già arrivato".

Lucius si voltò e la vide sorridergli. I capelli mossi le ricadevano sulle spalle e le sue guance erano rosse per quel freddo primaverile.

"Sì, sono un po' in anticipo".

La ragazza salì i gradini lentamente e poi si sedette accanto a lui.

"Come è andata la tua giornata?", domandò Lucius.

"A pranzo sono venuti i Mulciber", rispose lei, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Non posso certo impedirlo", mormorò il biondo, spostando una mano verso di lei e prendendole la sua. Narcissa non disse nulla, né si ritrasse e lui sorrise.

"Però, se tu volessi…".

Lucius socchiuse le labbra, stupito da quelle parole.

"Solo se lo vorrai tu. Ascoltami, Narcissa. Sono settimane ormai che ci vediamo ogni pomeriggio in questo roseto, lontani dagli occhi di tutti. Lo faccio per me, così da poter godere della tua compagnia, ma soprattutto lo facci per te, capisci?".

"Me lo hai detto, vuoi conoscermi meglio".

"Non è solo questo, vorrei che fossi tu a scegliere".

La giovane Black strinse leggermente la mano a Lucius, ma lui sentì il cambiamento.

Si guardarono negli occhi, fino a quando la ragazza non sorrise. Non c'era bisogno che lei parlasse, lui capiva cosa le passava per le testa: voleva solo una scelta, Narcissa.

Ripresero a parlare, un po' di tutto, dai loro sogni, alle loro famiglie, così simili, ma al contempo diverse. Per quanto essere Purosangue unisse le persone, era anche un argomento di divisione. Risero e tanto anche.

La mano di Lucius ancora stretta tra quelle di Narcissa.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere in quel modo, per sempre.

Stava bene con lei, si sentiva diverso, ma, allo stesso tempo, se stesso.

Si voltò verso la ragazza e la vide ridere di gusto, gli occhi stretti e le guance rosse.

Alzò il braccio libero e la sua mano si posò sulla sua guancia. Lei si fermò di scatto, voltandosi verso di lui. Il fiato corto, l'imbarazzo nei suoi occhi. Lucius si avvicinò a lei, sfiorandole le labbra. Poi la baciò, mentre le ultime difese di Narcissa si sgretolavano, rompendo così una parte di quel cristallo.

"Perché lo hai fatto?", mormorò la ragazza.

Lucius le sfiorò la guancia, con delicatezza.

"Ho sbagliato?".

"No. E non hai nemmeno bisogno di un contratto per farlo".

Si sentiva nervoso, come mai lo era stato nella sua vita. La sua abilità nell'oratoria gli permetteva sempre di avere il controllo su tutto, dalla conversazione, ai pensieri degli altri, alle sue stesse emozioni. Eppure lì, proprio in quel momento, provava una strana sensazione allo stomaco, a suo modo piacevole. Si guardò attorno e vide, seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, tutti i Purosangue più famosi e ricchi del Mondo Magico. Ovviamente era presente l'intera famiglia Malfoy e i Black.

Lucius guardò di sfuggita i coniugi Lastrange, andando così ad incrociare gli occhi di un giovane Regulus, seduto tra la cugina e un uomo, circa tre volte più grosso di lui. Scosse il capo e guardò in fondo alla grande sala di villa Malfoy dove, da lì a poco, la sua futura moglie sarebbe entrata. Per quanto fosse estate, avevano preferito far svolgere il matrimonio all'interno delle mura della villa, su richiesta della signora Black. Aveva detto più volte che sua figlia doveva sposarsi in un posto alla sua altezza, non in un frivolo giardino.

Lucius aveva accettato, perché un posto, per lui, valeva l'altro.

Finalmente era arrivato il giorno in cui lui aveva sperato fino all'ultimo, fino a quando la sera prima in cui venne stipulato il contratto, Narcissa gli aveva detto di sì, proprio in quel roseto, dove il loro amore era sbocciato. Come una rosa.

E vederla poi in quell'abito bianco, gli provocò una maggiore stretta allo stomaco. Camminava lenta e fiera nella navata centrale, creata con un tappeto rosso e numerosi fiori, abilmente sistemati dalla signora Black. Suo padre la lasciò vicino a lui, con un bacio sulla guancia.

Lei era bellissima, come lo era sempre stata.

Perfetta ai suoi occhi.

La vide sorridere dolcemente e ne conosceva il motivo. Non ascoltò nemmeno il Ministro quando iniziò a parlare, perché l'unica cosa che gli importava era il fatto che Narcissa avesse capito. Nel taschino della sua giacca, c'era una piccola rosa rossa. Quella rosa. Gliela aveva donata lei, così come quella sera, al ballo, lui aveva data a lei.

Era la stessa ed esprimeva le stesse cose.

Il Ministro continuava, tutti stavano ascoltando chi più e chi con meno attenzione. Nessuno sapeva cosa passasse invece per la mente dei futuri coniugi Malfoy.

Lucius non poteva far altro che ricordare il motivo per cui aveva quella rosa. La sera prima, contravvenendo alla tradizione, le aveva fatto visita nella sua stanza, perché voleva vederla e, in fondo, cercava una risposta che ancora non era arrivata. I pensieri di Narcissa riflettevano le emozioni che aveva provato la notte prima e che, in quel momento, sembravano amplificati. Lui le aveva chiesto se l'amava, perché aveva bisogno di saperlo. Lei non aveva risposto subito. Aveva preso quella rosa, ancora intatta sulla scrivania e gliela aveva donata, con un sorriso.

Dire poi "ti amo" venne semplice.


End file.
